Under Attack
by happyday girl
Summary: Whilst walking through a great plain, the company is attacked by Orcs. Fili faces the horrible reality of what they have signed up for, as someone close to them pays the price, and Thorin learns that you can only hide your emotions in certain situations. Hurt!Kili and protective!Fili. First ever Hobbit fic, please review?


**Hello! This is my first ever Hobbit fanfiction, I really hope it's ok!**

**This is quite a long one-shot set just after they had set off, so I hope you enjoy! It's from the movie-verse though, not the book ^^**

The great expanse of green nearly took Kili's breath away. He had only ever been in and lived in the highly dense, populated areas of his homeland, along with the rest of the company- he had never seen the breath taking view that now lay sprawled before him, the way the blue sky met green grass, for as far as he could see.

He looked across at his older brother, who waggled an eyebrow and walked forwards with the rest. 'Come on, nature-lover, stop admiring the view; we have many miles to cross today.' He called back, grinning as Kili pulled a face.

He took one last look behind him, at a sight he would probably never see again in his lifetime, and ploughed on, falling in line between Balin and Fili.

The misty morning that they had woken up to was now dissipating into a clear, fine day- nothing but green hills could be seen for miles. Only birdsong punctuated the calm air. Middle Earth was at peace for a few moments; it made a change.

Everyone walked in peaceful silence; Thorin and Bilbo up front with Gandalf, whilst the rest of them ambled their way in a great long line.

After two or three hours, Kili was starting to get bored. He flung his bow and arrows further up his back; the carrying handle was blistering his skin, and his back was beginning to ache with the weight of his sword.

He nudged Fili. 'D'you reckon it's nearly time to rest yet?' he whispered, rubbing his back a little reproachfully.

Fili looked at him, slight concern flashing in his eyes, before he grinned. 'Why? Can't hack the journey? I told you not to come along….' He grinned before yelping as Fili hit him in the back.

'I'm _fine_.' He insisted, brushing his brown hair out of his face. He felt his cheeks redden slightly- he was thankful for the small gust of wind that soothed his embarrassment.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up. There was a noise, carried in the wind- an animalistic roar. He stopped dead, flinging out a hand for Fili. His brother looked at him quizzically, before listening intently. A widening of his eyes told Kili his brother had heard it too.

'We must tell Thorin and Gandalf.' He whispered urgently. No use bothering the other dwarves until they knew for certain.

'Agreed.' Kili nodded, before the two of them quickly made their way to the front. Fili gently pushed past the last few dwarves, casting worried glances at his younger brother as Kili surged forwards, eyes focused on Thorin and Gandalf's backs.

'Uncle! We need to get off this plain, something isn't right!' Fili hissed, putting a hand on Thorin's back to stop them.

Bilbo looked up at the Wizard, eyes wide. 'What should we do?' he asked, but Thorin growled and cut his voice off. 'What do you mean?' he asked his nephews, turning back and looking around, motioning with one hand for the company to stop.

'We heard roars, from what sounded like animals, maybe a Warg.' Kili pressed on, hands tight on the helm of his sword.

Thorin nodded. He couldn't see anything, or hear much; but he trusted his nephews. He turned to Gandalf, who was peering into the distance. 'We should move for shelter,' he said, nodding to an underpass of rocks to their left.

Gandalf nodded, 'As long as Kili and Fili are sure- we need to make headway, and I'm afraid we can't be blindsided by noises carried by the wind.'

Fili looked up, angry. 'Of course we're sure, we need t-.' before he could finish the four of them heard the other dwarves yelling in surprise and fear, before a deafening roar met their ears, along with the screams of the Orcs that had ambushed them.

'GET TO COVER!' yelled Thorin, pulling his sword from his belt and brandishing it. Kili pushed Bilbo behind him, bow and arrow already in his hands. 'Make for the pass over there!' he hissed to the Hobbit. 'But only on my command!' Bilbo nodded, close behind the dwarf.

All the dwarves huddled in a circle, brandishing axes, swords and bows, as the Orcs ran closer. There had to be at least twenty, maybe twenty five of them, some riding atop wargs, others on foot and running at them, murder in their inhuman eyes.

'We can't fight them, we must run.' Came a voice in their midst, but Thorin shook his head.

'It's too late for that!' he grunted, sword high. They would only be followed, and being pressed against a mountain with no foreseeable means of escape wasn't his idea of a winning battle.

Seconds later, the Orcs were upon them.

Screeches and yelps filled the air, punctuated by flashes of iron and the sounds of clashing swords and axes. Thorin gave a battle cry as he embedded his sword into the chest of an orc; Kili loosed an arrow into the side of a Warg, sending the rider toppling off. He made quick work of it with his dagger, blood spurting into his face.

'Get to the rocks!' he yelled to Bilbo, who had his own blade out, though he looked like he was about to fall over.

'Come Bilbo!' Gandalf placed a hand on the Hobbit's back and they ran together, accompanied by Bifur, Bofur and Ori- they encircled the two of them as they ran, making short work of any orc coming their way.

The air they left behind was thick with shouts and screeches, coupled with the deafening roars of the remaining wargs who were still standing.

Kili yelled as he was forced to throw himself out of the path of one of the huge beasts; he stood and brought his blade down fast upon the orc riding it. The scream echoed in his ears as he turned, blood peppering his face.

Thorin was in the middle of the pack, his sword flashing in the high morning sun. He picked up a forgotten dirk, checked his target, and threw it into the crowd of orcs clamouring before him. A mottled screech told him it had found a victim. The smell of blood and death was almost overpowering.

The other dwarves were making short work of their quarry; deep growls and crashes as axes, arrows and swords rained down could be heard from the fight.

Kili let forth more arrows, before an orc sword came from the side and he was forced to drop it and duck; he crouched on the ground, swinging his sword from his hip and thrusting it upwards as the orc came down again. The orc dropped down beside him, shuddered, and was still.

Kili breathed out slowly, before picking himself back up and looked around; the battle was almost won- dead Orcs littered the ground, the once flower-strewn meadow was now splattered with blood and guts, like a stain in the snow.

An orc roared and ran into view. He didn't have time to raise his weapon. Kili blanched as he felt the sword enter his side, before the orc cruelly ripped it from his flesh. His eyes widened, looking straight into the sneer of the orc, but not for long- a strangled cry reached his ears, and seconds later the orc was down, an axe buried deep in his skull.

Kili sank to his knees, shaking. He pressed a hand to his side, beneath the boiled leather which served as armour. His palm was red when he looked down. Moments later, he felt someone run to his side; Fili pressed his fist into the wound, making him wince and cry out.

'It's ok; you're going to be ok….' Fili knelt next to his younger brother, letting his weight fall against him. He pulled out his hood and rammed it into Kili's side. He looked, wide eyed, as his brother's head fell onto his shoulder, his breathing erratic.

'No no no….don't you dare do this to me, do you hear?' he growled, putting his free hand on Kili's head and giving him a one armed hug. 'You stay here, got me?' His brother shuddered, but nodded into his brother's shoulder. His side was on fire; an ice-cold agony lanced through him, as if the blade was still embedded in his body.

Fili looked up; the fight was near over- only two orcs remained, and they were running scared.

'THORIN!' Fili yelled, near tears. His uncle looked over, victorious, before his face fell when his eyes reached them.

He dropped his sword as he ran to his nephews, falling to his knees beside his youngest, eyes wide.

'Kili…..' he moaned, gently moving his brother's hand from his wound. He felt Kili shaking as he looked- his eyes closed briefly with relief. 'The wound is not deep; it's hit muscle only- we must be grateful for small mercies.' He sank back, shoving the bloodied hood back into the wound.

'Does that mean he's going to be fine?' Fili asked the older dwarf, himself shaking as if freezing.

_I did not say that…._ Thorin gave his nephew a small smile. 'He has lost a lot of blood- where's Gandalf, we need the wizard. Fetch him.' He ordered his nephew, nodding towards the rocks.

Fili's eyes widened in shock. 'No, I must stay here, he needs me-'

'He needs Gandalf more at this stage! Run and he may be saved.' Thorin put a bloodied hand on his nephew's forearm. 'I promise you nothing will happen.' He said gently, before quickly moving Kili's innate form to his own body. Kili's head leaned over a little, but he was more alert.

Fili growled and stood up, taking one last look at his brother before sprinting off to join the others, where they had all rendezvoused at the base of the rocks.

'Thorin?' the Dwarf-prince looked down at the bleeding man in his arms. Fili's eyes were open and wide, but he was deathly pale. He shuddered and gasped as pain flashed through him; Thorin could feel the blood seeping through his own fingers.

'A-am I ga-going to die?' he stammered, shaky hands poring at his uncle's where they held his wound tight.

'No. Of course you're not….' Thorin masked his own pain by smiling down at his nephew. 'I promised your father I'd keep you safe, did I not?' the question was rhetorical, yet Kili nodded, face still ashen.

'H-Hurts….' He murmured. Thorin could feel the liquid around them; his clothes were soaked in scarlet.

'I know…..I know….Gandalf is coming, he'll help you- that's why we brought him along!' Thorin tried to smile this time, but his muscles failed him as Kili gasped out. 'Hold on, nephew…..just a few more minutes….' He felt emotion in his throat as he held his youngest nephew tight; he looked to his left, at the empty expanse of land that separated Gandalf from them. Where was the Wizard?

Kili groaned beneath him, his eyes squeezing shut in pain. Thorin growled with impatience, eyes turning dark as he put more pressure on the wound.

It felt like centuries had passed since Fili had left. 'GANDALF!' he yelled. 'GANDALF PLEASE!' he felt tears erupt, but coughed them back; his nephew needed him.

The sun had gone behind a large cloud. The earth was suddenly dark and cold. Kili looked up at the sky, pain coursing through his body. 'Where's Fili?' he asked, eyes darting to find his brother.

Before Thorin could answer he felt a hand on his shoulder- Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves had finally arrived. 'Out of the way…' the Wizard ordered, quickly but gently manoeuvring Kili from his uncle's tight grasp. Thorin stood next to Kili, and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him close. The dwarf looked stricken as he peered down at his brother, tears streaking the blood and dirt on his face.

Gandalf gently laid Kili onto the ground; the dwarf was now shaking badly, guttural sounds coming from his throat. The blood was still bubbling from his side, soaking the ground.

Gandalf pressed the hood into his side, making the young dwarf gasp in agony and contort his body to get away. The wizard closed his eyes and began to speak quickly; a mantra of healing, a song of life, coming from his lips. He placed his free hand on Kili's forehead, his weathered skin a high contrast against Kili's, whose face was as pale as stone.

The dwarves watched in silence; Thorin still held his nephew against him, afraid to let another go.

Fili was still shaking under his grasp; he looked down at his brother's form, praying to anyone, _anything_, that his brother would live.

After what seemed like an age, Gandalf stopped, and sat back, wiping his hand on the grass beside him. 'It is done.' He said, smiling up at the dwarves. Fili fell to his knees beside Kili as the wizard stood- colour was returning to his face, the blood had stopped.

Kili wheezed out a slow breath, his eyes closing briefly for a moment before he looked up, almost child-like at his big brother.

'Don't ever do that to me again!' Fili yelped, before seizing his little brother and embracing him.

Kili gasped as the last of the pain left him- the pain was ebbing away as if leaving on a tide of water. He put an arm around his brother and returned the pressure. 'I'll try…' he whispered in his ear. Fili chuckled and stood, before stooping to take the weight of his brother as he also stood. Kili put a hand gingerly on his side; there was no puncture, no touchable wound, only a little pain and congealing blood. 'It'll be sore for a while.' Gandalf warned, accepting his staff and hat back from Bilbo, who was stood to the side, eyes wide.

Kili nodded, and looked at his brother and uncle, eternally grateful.

'Thank you.' He muttered to Gandalf, leaning on his brother a little as he stepped forwards; the wizard smiled and waved off the thanks.

'Just don't do it again!' Thorin growled, before he stepped forwards and embraced his nephew. 'You had a close call there, boy….' He muttered, clasping his shoulder and squeezing as Kili nodded, face still ashen white.

'Shall we move on, if he's well enough?' Gloin muttered amidst the dwarves. Thorin shot him a look. 'No, we shall camp here tonight, among the rocks, and let him rest- we'll start again in the morning.' He looked across at the company as if daring anyone to contradict him. No one did.

'We need firewood, and the food out.' He ordered, before walking towards the rocks. The other dwarves started to follow, with Gandalf and Bilbo bringing up the rear.

Fili and Kili were left alone. Kili looked up at his older brother, shrugging. 'Well, this is one way to make a boring journey more interesting!' he grinned, before they started to walk forwards, following the others.

'I thought I'd lost you.' Fili stated, looking straight ahead. Kili didn't know what to say.

'I promised I'd look out for you, that I'd protect you- only I didn't, did I?' Fili's voice was breaking, which Kili took as a bad sign.

'Hey, I'm ok! No harm done….ish. But it's healed, I'm fine, I'm going to be ok, alright?' he said, the remnants of pain making his breath hitch a little.

Fili nodded tersely. 'You are not leaving my sight until we are back home, you hear?' he said, before looking at his brother, grinning. 'Idiot.' He murmured as an afterthought.

Kili gave a tremendous inward sigh of relief. He was joking; he wasn't mad any more.

'We'll stop next time when I ask for a rest, won't we?' he teased, before leaning in, voice low.

'I think Thorin might have made a mess of his breeches though!' he laughed, grateful when his brother roared with laughter.

'He cares, that's all.' He replied when he had finished, eyes still streaming. Fili laughed, a hand still on his side.

'I know he does.' He nodded, before they reached the group, a fire already blazing, food already set out.

'We'll start again tomorrow, now you must rest and regain strength.' Thorin stated when they drew near. 'Sit.' He muttered.

Kili nodded, and sat, watching as the others moved around him. Tomorrow would be a new day, filled with new dangers, new threats….

….he was only glad he had survived this day. Tomorrow he might not be so lucky.

**This was much longer than I had anticipated, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you think of it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**X**


End file.
